The Maelstrom and the Wandering Warrior
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Leina hires Naruto to watch her back and he does just that as they bond along the way. NarutoxLeina. Plenty of Elina bashing. Unrated version coming soon on DeviantArt.


Hello from your pal, Raptorcloak. Here I give you the entire world's first NarutoxLeina lemon and the second entry in my crossover lemon series with **_Naruto _**and **_Queen's Blade_**.  
Summary: Naruto is hired by Leina to watch her back as they head through a vicious area and the two shortly find themselves watching more than just each other's backs along the way. Risty  
Disclaimer: I don't own either of **_Naruto _**or **_Queen's Blade_**.  
Note: In this universe, Leina gave Risty the title of Queen instead of Claudette like she does in **_Queen's Blade Rebellion _**and Shizuka never died, though her efforts of making Tomoe stronger worked. I don't own any songs played in this story. As a fun bonus, there is plenty of Elina bashing for you **_Queen's Blade _**fans.

* * *

Naruto was called to Tsunade's office and told he had a bodyguard mission.

"_Ever since I took down Tobi,_ _I always get the best jobs."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay, where's the client?" Naruto asked.

"She's right here." Tsunade said as she gestured to a young busty woman, who was five foot seven inches and slightly older than Naruto, with long blond hair tied up in two braids with rings at the end and blue eyes.

She was almost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct breastplate that gave her protection and immunity to certain attacks. On her right arm and neck were a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangled about freely. For added protection, she carried a full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes at the woman's skimpy attire; not to mention how attractive she looked while she appeared to admire his appearance as well.

"Naruto, this is Leina Vance. Your mission is guiding her through the borderline forest of Gainos." Tsunade instructed.

"Gotcha." Naruto said.

"So, Naruto-kun, can I count on you to watch my back?" Leina asked.

"Yes, you can." Naruto answered positively and after he gathered some supplies, he and Leina set out to. Leina walked in front of Naruto who, unbeknownst to her, couldn't take his eyes off her plump ass as it swayed from side and if he was alongside of her, he wouldn't be able to keep his sight off her impressive bust (88).

"Naruto-kun, here we are." Leina said as they approached the front of the forest by sunset.

"So, this is the Gainos forest?" Naruto said as they headed inside.

"So, what are we dealing with? What's in the forest?" Naruto asked.

"It's mostly anything ranging from gigantic pythons to ogres." Leina pointed out.

"Oh, I see." Naruto said; not at all frightened due to the fact that he figured that if he did encounter a giant beast, it probably wouldn't be that much difficult to fight compared to the battle with the other tailed beasts he fought in the war.

The blondes walked deep into the forest where they heard constant roars and deep growls that did not faze them at all. Leina and Naruto bravely carried on with their journey and both of them were just glad they had each other's company.

Later at sunset, a roar made them stop dead in their tracks as a giant praying mantis came jumping into their path. The giant insect's eyes looked at Naruto and Leina before rubbing its mandibles together hungrily at the pair. Naruto stepped in front of Leina defensively and whipped out his kunai.

"Leina, keep absolutely still. Its vision is based on movement." Naruto said and the blonde warrior did as she was told and the insect roared before charging at the two. Leina and Naruto jumped to the side as the mammoth insect thrust its pincers down at them.

Leina unsheathed her sword and readily held it for attack while the mantis swung at both of them. Naruto jumped onto the mantis and it roared as it reared up and Leina used the opportunity to leap in the air, allowing her to sever one of the pinchers.

The creature screeched in pain as it fell forward before Naruto readied a Rasengan and Leina prepared her sword to use her signature technique known as Dragon Tail. As the enraged creature lunged forward at Leina with its remaining pincher, she swiftly ducked and cut through mantis's thorax at the exact moment when Naruto drove his Rasengan through the insect's chest from behind.

The insect's head went flying off it as its body fell to the ground with a loud crash while Naruto and Leina looked at each other in amazement at their respective attacks. Naruto got off the dead mantis and landed in front of Leina, who smiled in incredibility towards the blonde male.

"How did you do that?" They simultaneously asked each other before Naruto gestured to his hand and Leina did likewise with her sword.

"Well, I just…" Naruto and Leina began to explain to each other before they noticed they both spoke at the same time they asked questions. The blonde pair laughed again before they continued making their way through the forest talking about their signature moves.

_Four days later_

It was nighttime and darkness hit the forest while Naruto and Leina sat in front of a fire made from kindling wood.

The pair just ate dinner from cooking fish Naruto captured from a stream and they sat talking to each other about their respective adventures; Naruto's being how he killed Tobi and saved the world while Leina told her story of she won the Queen's Blade tournament and how her family still searched for her, as they had once again turned intent on making her countess to the Vance family.

"Wow. Is your family that much determined into making you a Countess?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, especially my sisters." Leina explained.

"What are your sisters like?" Naruto asked.

"Well, my older sister Claudette is pretty serious on many things but otherwise is a good person." Leina said.

"What about your younger sister Elina?" Naruto asked and Leina paused for minute; trying to think of a way to describe Elina without freaking out Naruto.

"Well, she loves me a great deal. That's the best way I can describe her." Leina said.

"So, your family wants you to become Countess even though you don't want to be one?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. They keep insisting that it's my fate to become Countess and marry someone I don't even know." Leina said.

"Well, tell them it's your choice, not your fate." Naruto said and Leina looked at him with a gentile smile as the words had sounded so true to her.

"Good idea, Naruto-kun." Leina asked.

"Well, as long as it helps." Naruto chuckled and later while staring up at the stars, the blonde pair didn't notice their hands sliding together. Once their hands touched, they noticed and looked each other with blushes on their face before pulling their hands away from each other.

Then, after a moment, their hands unintentionally met again only this time, they held them and Leina wrapped Naruto's hand in hers. The two blondes felt warmth in their hearts as they held hands and kept them together.

Later on, Leina lay back against Naruto's chest as she started falling asleep and he courteously allowed her to rest on him while he kept a look-out for any wild animals that would pose a threat.

"Night, Leina-chan." Naruto said before Leina planted a soft, tender kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." Leina yawned as Naruto's arms were wrapped around her and she rested the back of her head on his chest. He kissed the back of her head before he kept her warm in his arms as he kept his eyes open for most of the night.

_The next morning_

Leina awoke and yawned as she looked behind her and noticed Naruto asleep. She smiled as she figured he was up half the night watching over her as she slept and slowly undid his arms as she got up.

The blue-eyed warrior stretched her arm and leg muscles as she went for a walk and heard water nearby. She headed in that direction and wandered what it could be.

_Nearby in the forest_

Elina wandered on her horse on a high path and she looked around. Elina searched for Leina in the forest because rumor had it she was last seen near the forest and the blonde woman took any chance she had to find her sister.

"_Leina-neechan, if you're here, know that I fly to you on angel's wings; our hearts are one in the same." _Elina thought to herself as her horse trotted forward. She heard a waterfall on a lower path and looked down to see Leina near the water, feeling how the water was and an incredibly happy smile built on her face.

_"She's here after all! She must have heard my heart calling out to her and came here looking for me. She looks like she's about to bathe in that water and she must be waiting for me. In that case, I'll surprise her!" _Elina happily thought as she made her horse charge down the high path near the waterfall.

_Back with Leina_

Leina wandered back to Naruto and woke him up.

"Oh, good morning, Leina-chan." Naruto yawned.

"Naruto-kun, how would you like to see something beautiful?" Leina asked.

"You mean besides yourself?" Naruto said to Leina as she blushed before he got up and followed her to the waterfall area.

"Wow." Naruto said in wonderment at the waterfall.

"I was thinking of bathing here." Leina said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay, I'll just be over there." Naruto said as he started to walk back into the forest; only for Leina to gently grip his hand.

"By bathing, I meant us, Naruto-kun." Leina said and Naruto blushed.

"Whoa, really?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Leina said.

"Well, if you say so." Naruto said as the two stripped down and observed each other's bodies; Leina's curvaceous body having high sex appeal to Naruto and his muscular form doing likewise for her. The two blondes blushed at each other before focusing on the water.

"After you, Leina-chan." Naruto said.

"All right then, Naruto-kun." Leina answered as she walked into the waist-deep water with Naruto right behind her, and they found a stone with a flat top that they sat against directly in front of the waterfall.

They smiled in bliss at how warm the water felt with the sun beaming down on it.

"This is pretty nice, isn't it?" Leina asked.

"Totally." Naruto responded as he wrapped his arm around Leina's shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his side.

The blue-eyed couple smiled at each other as they enjoyed the water together; both of them completely unaware that a nude Elina watched them from behind the waterfall in a cave, who was originally intending to burst from behind the falls and surprise Leina but thanks to Naruto's sudden appearance, she had a big change of plans.

"_Who the hell is this guy? How dare he put his arm around my beloved sister?" _Elina thought lividly as she had gotten angry the moment she saw Naruto in the nude with her older sister. Normally, she would have marched right out to them to kick Naruto's ass, but she was so pissed off she couldn't move.

Just then, Naruto placed his face next to Leina and the warrior woman did the same to him. The very sight made Elina's pupils shrink in complete anger at the sight and Naruto began nibbling Leina's earlobe tenderly.

She smiled and sat as she before she trailed her finger under his chin. Naruto nibbled Leina's earlobe until he started kissing her chin affectionately before his lips met her own. Cerulean eyes met blue ones before Leina placed herself on Naruto's lap and he wrapped his arms around her back.

She did the same by wrapping her arms around him and smothered her breasts against his chest. Naruto pressed his lips on Leina's tenderly as he rubbed her back affectionately.

The two kissed while Leina gently took hold of Naruto's wrists and made him remove his hands off her back. She guided them onto her breasts and planted on her ample bosom, where he began cupped them without hesitation.

Though Naruto couldn't fully fit his hands on the mounds due to them being large, he was nonetheless amazed at how soft they felt in his palm as he gently caressed them. The two broke their kiss so Naruto could thoroughly caress her breasts and he did just that.

Leina smiled at how well his fingers felt on her breasts while he kneaded them gently. Naruto smiled in wonderment at how soft the large mounds were as he planted his thumbs underneath her nipples.

He rubbed the orbs of flesh together and Leina planted her hands on his shoulders for balance. He brought his head closer to the sizeable bust in front of his face to begin licking them and Leina whimpered at this.

He held her nipples together and licked them; finding them to taste well. Leina held onto Naruto as he planted his lips on her nipples and suckled them.

Leina moaned and held Naruto's head to her chest as he tasted her nipples, while cupping her breasts. Naruto licked both erect buds and caressed them gently while Leina sat as she was.

Naruto noticed Leina's legs moving frequently as he groped her breasts along with the blush on her face.

"Are you getting wet, Leina-chan?" Naruto teasingly asked; despite having figured out the answer all too easily.

"Yes, I am." Leina explained with a lustful smile to which Naruto smiled at.

"Then I'll fix that." Naruto smirked as he released Leina's left mound and guided his hand down into the water, where the female blonde's womanhood awaited him. He placed his middle finger on her clit and rubbed that very area.

Leina blushed at this as Naruto teased her by smoothly brushing his finger on her folds and suckling her breast. He softly bit into the soft, fleshy mounds to arouse the female warrior and flickered her folds with his fingers.

"Leina-chan, I've an idea." Naruto said to Leina.

"Yes?" Leina responded.

"Hold onto me." Naruto said and Leina did as told while he stood up. With Leina's arms and legs wrapped around him, he stepped onto the surface of the water using precise charka control and lay on his back on the water. Leina couldn't believe this as Naruto then held her in place.

"Naruto-kun, how are you doing this?" Leina asked out of pure disbelief and Naruto smiled.

"Magic." He joked as he had Leina let go of him and balanced her over his face.

"Very funny." Leina smiled down as he then licked her folds slowly. Naruto spread the folds apart and entered his tongue inside her pussy.

Leina whimpered at this as she closed her eyes and Naruto began moving his tongue inside of her. Though she whimpered, she tried her best not to move so much since she figured that being on top of Naruto kept her from falling into the water.

Naruto licked into the moist walls carefully as he kept the folds spread apart and sent his tongue into her warmth. He swayed his tongue and Leina cupped her breasts to raise her wetness.

Leina steadily balanced herself on Naruto as he licked her womanhood and he brushed his index finger on her clit. The blonde woman looked back at Naruto's member that was beginning to rise itself and nodded in acknowledgement.

Leina breathed lustfully as Naruto swirled his tongue inside of her in direction directions and circled her clit with his finger. Naruto savored the favor of Leina's wetness by licking slowly and she began to fondle her breasts in response to his teasing.

Naruto licked into Leina's core with precise movements of his tongue and tasted her arousal. The pair rubbed their fingers on Leina's clit and her wetness grew for Naruto's tongue.

Naruto's tongue only met wetness and Leina held up her breasts to lick her nipples. She whimpered but managed to build her arousal and Naruto persistently buried his tongue inside of her.

He only smirked at Leina's moaning and brushed his fingers on her folds. Leina's blush remained heavy on her face and she slowly licked her tits.

Naruto watched the entertaining scene from underneath her as his tongue dug into her walls. Leina moaned and began moving her hips frequently, hinting Naruto that she was nearly ready to release her fluids.

The ninja kept up both his licking and brushing of Leina's clit to bring her eventual orgasm closer. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he did so.

Naruto's tongue teased Leina one final time before she finally unleashed her fluids onto his tongue. He licked the delicious fluids pouring out of her core and she managed to catch her breath.

"Leina-chan, you are totally delicious." Naruto complimented.

"Thank you. Say, Naruto-kun?"

"How is it I'm not falling off you?" Leina asked.

"Right now, I'm sending chakra through your body that'll allow you to stay on top of me as long as we're touching." Naruto explained.

"Wow. Mind if I get off to return the favor?" Leina asked.

"Hold on." Naruto said as he held still for a moment and sank into the water, allowing Leina to get off him. Naruto got back on his feet as he and Leina swam to a more shallow area in the water where it only came up to their knees.

Leina kneeled down with Naruto's crotch in front of her face and she got a good look at his erection. She blushed at it before slowly gripping it and Naruto smiled at her touch.

She stroked it before plainly jerking him off and he managed to stand completely still. Leina placed her other hand underneath his balls and bounced them carefully.

Leina marveled at how strong it felt in her hand as she stroked it and licked it next. Though she was just test-tasting it at first, she came to find it tasted quite good and carried on with licking it.

Naruto nodded in complete approval at the warmth of Leina's tongue as she trickled her fingers on his ballsac and he placed his hand on top of her head. Leina looked up at Naruto and smiled while she cupped her large breasts to wrap them around his manhood.

Naruto's legs wobbled for brief moment at the softness of Leina's bosom as she began rubbing his length with her breasts. Leina smiled lustfully at Naruto as she held her breasts on his length and finally placed her mouth on it.

Leina instantly liked the taste and carried on with brushing her tongue on his length. Naruto thrust into Leina's breasts and moaned at how soft they felt on him.

Naruto enjoyed how warm Leina's mouth was as he gently held onto her head and thrust into her mouth. She rubbed her breasts together on his length as he slammed his length through them.

Leina's tongue swirled around Naruto's manhood and he groaned as he closed his eyes. Naruto gritted his teeth as Leina rubbed her nipples on his veins and sucked him off.

The female warrior jerked Naruto off with her breasts and he helped her by sending his member through her large cleavage. She managed please him with just her breasts alone but decided her tongue was also beneficial for something like this.

Naruto thrust forward into the bust and was kept stimulated as Leina's tongue tapped the head of his cock. Leina stroked her breasts on Naruto's cock as it jerked through her orbs of flesh and she rubbed it.

The shinobi kept his hand on Leina's head and held her in place as the suction of her mouth felt great. He placed his other hand on her breast and helped her stroke his member. Leina did not at all mind this as both of them rubbed his erect appendage together.

Leina and Naruto held her breasts together as he drove his cock in both her mouth and cleavage. She twirled her tongue around his member and used her mouth to suck on it.

Naruto slammed his strong manhood into Leina's breasts as she caressed it with them and they jiggled from his thrusts. He felt himself about to come and he alerted the blonde woman.

She nodded in confirmation of this and allowed her sizeable mounds to jiggle on his length. Leina licked the head of his member as it carefully rammed itself into her mouth and allowed her warm saliva to soak it.

Her saliva contributed to the action as the top of Naruto's cock shot it's semen onto her tongue. Naruto groaned at this and Leina still held her mouth on his erection to lick it clean.

She released it a moment afterwards and Naruto dropped to his knees. He and Leina exchanged lustful views at each other and smiled.

"Hey, Leina-chan, want another lift?" Naruto asked.

"Okay by me." Leina answered before she and Naruto returned to the water area right in front of the waterfall. Naruto was on his back again with Leina on top of him balancing herself on his waist.

She lowered her head and kissed Naruto as she lifted her womanhood over his erection. Naruto placed his hands on Leina's ass and brought it down onto his lap; his cock entering her pussy as a result.

Her virginity was no more as she sat on Naruto's member and adjusted to it being inside of her. Naruto did likewise as his lower body did not move an inch and Leina put her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto held onto Leina's waist as he thrust into her and she blushed before wiggling her hips. Her inner walls grinded his length as it plunged into her womanhood and he watched as Leina's breasts jiggled over his face.

The mounds swayed over him and he couldn't resist her breasts anymore. Naruto cupped the mounds and kneaded them together while Leina's plump ass smacked on his lap.

Leina moaned with Naruto as he thrust into her core and rubbed her breasts with his palms. The blonde warrior rolled her hips forth and grinded his hardened cock.

The blonde male's length pummeled into Leina's inner walls and she closed her eyes as she moaned. Naruto played with Leina's jiggling breasts and pressed his thumbs underneath her hardened nipples.

Leina's warmth milked Naruto's erection as it crashed in her core and he moaned at how good it felt on his length. She worked her hips forth as her lover's member pounded into her womanhood and moaned.

Naruto kneaded the orbs of flesh together and the result was Leina's insides getting tighter on his member. He sat up and pressed his lips against hers; their bright blue eyes connected lovingly.

Their tongues met and did wrestle for dominance while they kissed. Leina wrapped her arms around Naruto and he released her ample mounds to do the same.

_"Leina-chan…"_ Naruto thought while he kissed Leina and their hands circled each other's backs before the blonde male gripped her ass. He held onto Leina's rear as it smacked on his crotch and the two blondes moaned at this.

Naruto broke the kiss and brought his lips to Leina's jiggling bust. He licked around the erect nipples and suckled them once more.

Leina closed her eyes and moaned as she moved her arms up to wrap them around Naruto's head. She smothered his face to her breasts as he tasted her delicious tits.

Naruto held onto Leina's plump ass tightly while she both rode his cock and held onto him. He vigorously suckled her breasts and circled his tongue around her tits.

Leina and Naruto perfectly synced their movements as they held onto each other. The former trickled her fingers through Naruto's spiky hair and smiled down at him.

She felt her warmth wrapping around Naruto's length as he thrust into her and still wiggled her hips. Naruto rubbed his spiky hair against Leina's tits to tease them and it worked as she whimpered while grinding his length inside of her pussy.

Naruto then buried his head in Leina's chest to lick her heart and she moaned with him. The blonde female held on her lover tightly as her breasts jiggled on his head and she didn't mind it.

The pair moaned as they felt themselves ready to release and Naruto smiled at this. He licked Leina's breasts as they clapped on him and held onto her ass to help balance her on his lap.

Naruto and Leina groaned as the latter's warmth wrapped around his length and squeezed it, making a wave of semen fly into her core. They both gritted their teeth at this and panted for a while before Leina fell forward.

Naruto removed his face from her bust in time for her head to rest on his chest and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and trickled her finger on his chest. The two blondes nuzzled each other and Naruto rubbed Leina's back.

"That was great, wasn't it, Leina-chan?" Naruto said.

"You said it, Naruto-kun." Leina smiled as she lay on him and he float in the water.

"Leina-chan, look behind you." Naruto smirked and Leina did so to see his still-erect member. She smirked at this and sat up to turn herself around.

Naruto gripped Leina's waist as he started to rub his cock against her folds in order to tease her. Leina let small moans escape from her lips as she brought down her warmth onto Naruto's manhood and whimpered at this.

She started bucking her hips while Naruto thrust his length upright into her womanhood and held onto her breasts in order to plant his hands on her breasts. He caressed the warm orbs of flesh together and groaned at this; while Leina moved her hips to make her warm inner walls were hit by his length.

Behind the waterfall, Elina was forced to watch the exotic moment behind Naruto and Leina. The whole sexual scenes that had been going on in front of the falls was only something Elina could imagine happening in her nightmares and while she furious at the sight, she still couldn't make herself burst from behind the falls.

Elina watched as Leina's plump ass was smacked into by Naruto's crotch and she slowly began moving forward. Leina and Naruto moaned together as he jetted his member into her core and she whimpered at her breasts being fondled.

Naruto kissed the back of Leina's jaw before she looked back at him and made kissing gestures. He pressed his lips against hers and they kissed once again, making Elina still move forward then before.

Both Naruto and Leina both failed to notice Elina poking just her head through the falls to stare at them with blank eyes. The couple allowed their tongues to meet and wrestle.

Naruto twisted Leina's nipples and gently pulled them in an upward direction before releasing them, adding to the jiggling they were already doing. Leina moaned at this and carried on with bucking her hips.

Naruto rubbed Leina's breasts together and enjoyed the feeling of them bouncing in his hands. He slammed his erection deeply into Leina's walls and he moaned at the feeling.

They kept at this until Leina's inner walls tightened on Naruto's erection and coiled around it, allowing his seed to fill up her womb. As impossible as it may sound, they came so well that some of their cum flew into the air and splattered on one half of Elina's face.

Elina motionlessly returned from her daze and the semen awoke her. Without a single word, she fell back behind the falls and landed in the water behind her.

Luckily for her, the water she was in wasn't deep enough for her to drown in and she floated completely unconsciously. Outside the falls, the other two blondes kissed as Naruto's manhood finally went limp and semen drained from Leina's womanhood.

They sat up and rubbed their foreheads together affectionately. Their eyes hadn't left each other's gazes as Naruto picked up Leina and carried her princess-style back to land.

"Leina-chan, I'm so lucky to have met you." Naruto said as he placed Leina on her feet and she hugged him, while he wrapped his arms around her back and stroked it.

"I'm glad to say the same about you, Naruto-kun." Leina said as she kissed Naruto on the lips and they still like that for a while before getting dressed. Then, they set off through the forest and arrived at the edge of the forest.

Even though Naruto's mission was now over, Leina insisted that she reward him and they entered a nearby town. They found a karaoke bar and decide to drink some refreshment.

As coincidence would have it, Tomoe and Shizuka were also there. The four sat at the very same booth and drank together while chatting.

"So, Leina, how did you two meet?" Tomoe asked.

"Well, I needed help getting through the forest and I was lucky enough to hire Naruto's help." Leina explained.

"And I was totally glad to do it." Naruto happily said.

"I'll be you were, hero of the world." Shizuka smiled.

"Yep. No doubt about it." Naruto said before he noticed the announcer trying to call up more guys to sing.

"Say, Naruto?" Shizuka asked Naruto.

"Yeah, Shizuka?"

"Why don't you get up there and sing to Leina?" Shizuka asked.

"Wow, you really think I can do it?" Naruto responded.

"Yes, I do. Leina, don't you?" Shizuka said.

"I'm very sure you can do it, Naruto-kun." Leina said with positive encouragement.

"I also believe you can do it." Tomoe added before Naruto got up and headed to the stage. Half of the people there recognized him as the hero of the world and cheered at him.

He smiled at them and went up to the stage.

"Well, Naruto Namikaze, what brings you here?" The announcer asked Naruto.

"Oh, well, I just came up here to sing to my new girlfriend Leina." Naruto said as he held his hand out to identity Leina, who just smiled at him. The announcer smiled and patted Naruto's back.

"Would you like to don the uniform first?" The announcer asked.

"Sure." Naruto answered before the announcer gestured for an employee to show Naruto a dressing room. He entered it and came back out wearing an unbuttoned black shirt with a white undershirt and black pants along a matching fedora.

Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka, and the rest of the crowd clapped at this, before he skimmed the karaoke machine and found a song called **_Key to My Heart_** by Craig David. He selected it and smiled as the R&B beat began to play. Naruto held out his hand to Leina and began singing to her while following the lyrics.

**_(Key to my Heart _**_by Craig David)_

The whole crowd went wild and clapped rapidly as Naruto finished singing. He held out his thumb to Leina and got off the stage to sit back down.

_Later_

Naruto, Leina, Tomoe, and Shizuka stood outside the bar.

"Well, Leina-chan, I guess I'll see you around." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Leina said; feeling down that Naruto had to leave.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto answered as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hirashin knife.

"What's that?" Leina asked.

"It's a Hirashin knife my father made. If you're ever in any trouble and need my help, I'll know just where to find you as long as that knife is on you. Though I guess with how strong you are, you'll hardly need my help." Naruto said.

"Well, only time can tell." Leina smiled at Naruto before he tilted her chin back and gave a soft kiss to the lips.

"_How romantic." _Tomoe thought as she looked at the scene before Leina broke the kiss and Naruto headed to the forest, only to vanish in the form of a yellow flash.

_Weeks later _

Normally, Leina would have returned to her wandering treks but she had begun feeling sick not long after Naruto left and as a result, she didn't leave town. Tomoe and Shizuka also stayed behind in the same inn to watch over their ill friend. One day after Leina managed to force down an orange, she heard a knock coming from her door.

"Coming." Leina said as she lumbered to the door with an upset stomach and opened it to reveal Elina. A large smile spread across the woman's lips as she jumped onto Leina and hugged her tightly; smothering her face in her sister's sizeable bust.

"Leina-neechan, I've finally found you!" Elina happily said before the impact of the hug made Leina vomit on top of her head and while Tomoe went to help the two women, Shizuka snickered at the scene.

_Moments later after washing up_

"Leina-neechan, what did he do you? Did he force you?" Elina asked Leina.

"Who are you talking about?" Leina asked.

"That blond brute that was with you at the waterfalls. Did he force you to do it?" Elina asked out of misguided concern and Leina blushed at this.

"Wait a minute. Please, don't tell me you were there the whole time watching us." Leina said.

"Yes, I was. I know it was horrible to watch but I couldn't move to help you." Elina explained.

"As awkward as that might be, nothing bad happened to me. That was Naruto Namikaze." Leina asked.

"I don't care if he is the Hero of the World. Anyone who hurts you is as good as mine." Elina said protectively.

"Elina, Naruto-kun didn't attack me. We both decided to do it together, okay?" Leina explained.

"Okay. But why are you sick?" Elina asked and Shizuka, who sat on the bed with Tomoe watching silently, smirked.

"Bun in the oven." Shizuka said as she pretended to cough and Elina's eye twitched at the potentially true news.

"You're pregnant?" Elina asked and Leina looked down with a small smile and blush.

"Probably. I'm going to the hospital today to find out if that's true." Leina said.

"I'll go with you." Elina said.

"I'm not going along alone you know. Tomoe and Shizuka will be with me." Leina explained.

"I'm your sister and I will protect you, not these commoners." Elina said and the other women made no retaliation at that remark.

_Later in the nearby hospital_

Tomoe, Shizuka and Elina were in the waiting room to find out the results of Leina's condition. Elina nervously paced back and forth while nibbling her thumbs.

"Elina, I'm sure Leina will be all right." Tomoe said reassuringly to the snooty blonde woman.

"I know that, of course." Elina said and just then, Leina came out of the room she was in. She held her hand on her stomach while smiling and blushing at the same time.

The other three women got up and approached Leina.

"Well? Are you okay?" Elina asked and Leina still smiled.

"It's official. I'm pregnant." Leina happily said.

"Congratulations, Leina!" Tomoe said; happy for Leina and Naruto.

"Yeah. If that kid of yours is anything like you and her father, she's gonna take so much names." Shizuka smiled.

"Probably. What do you think, Elina?" Leina asked; only to see Elina stand still for a moment before hitting the floor hard

After helping the unconscious woman back to the hotel, they stirred her awake with some hot water.

"Elina, are you alright?" Leina asked.

"Naruto." She said blankly.

"Yeah, I just sent his village a message about the baby. He should get it not long from now." Leina said.

"Naruto." Elina said again.

"What about him?" Tomoe asked.

"Naruto, Naruto! I'll cut his balls off and make him wear them for earrings!" Elina angrily shouted as she sat upright and jumped off the bed; Leina, Tomoe, and Shizuka backing away with caution.

"Elina, calm down." Leina said before Elina, in a heavily blind rage, took off like a bitch and her sister looked out the window to see her run into the forest.

"She must be looking for Naruto." Shizuka said.

"Does she know where Konoha is?" Tomoe asked.

"Not that I'm aware." Leina responded.

_Back in Konoha_

Naruto sat in the Namikaze Estate and looked at the ceiling. For the last few days, all of he could think about is Leina and he was a bit saddened.

A knock came from the door and Sakura appeared.

"Hey, Sakura. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Tsunade would like to see you." Sakura explained and after the two left for Tsunade's office, Naruto received the message about Leina's pregnancy.

He smiled as he had never before felt so happy before in his life and as luck would have it, the message had the room number of the inn where Leina was staying.

"Grandma, I've got to…" Naruto started to say before Tsunade just smiled and flung her hand forward at him.

"Go get her, tiger." Sakura encouragingly said to her friend before he took off in the form of a yellow flash. Thanks to Leina having the hirashin knife on her, Naruto quickly zipped through the Gainos borderline forest and smiled the whole way.

He didn't even noticed Elina running in his direction and thanks to his speed, she did not see or even recognize him as he ran past her.

_"Hold on, Leina-chan. I'm comin' back, baby." _Naruto thought.

_At the inn a moment later_

Leina heard a knock on the door and wondered who it was. She opened the door to see Naruto standing with a happy expression and couldn't contain her joy at seeing him again.

"Naruto-kun!" Leina happily said as he quickly wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her lips on his. They looked into each other's eyes as they fell back onto Leina's bed with Naruto on top of her.

The blonde couple remained like so and didn't notice Tomoe or Shizuka watching them. Afterwards, Leina sat on the bed while Naruto pressed his head against her stomach cooing.

"Aw…this child is really going to be something." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not even that far gone yet." Leina chuckled and after Naruto convinced her to return to the village with him, she agreed; knowing full well that travelling in her condition would be dangerous to both her baby and herself.

"Well, Tomoe, Shizuka, I hope you two can stop by Konoha sometime." Naruto said.

"We'd love to, Naruto." Shizuka said.

"Farewell and blessings to your upcoming child." Tomoe happily said.

"Thank you both." Leina said before holding onto Naruto, who flashed them back to the village and once it was nighttime, they lay together in his bed in the nude.

They cuddled and Naruto placed himself on top of Leina and rubbed his length on her warmth. He placed his hands on her breasts and began kneading them.

"You're so romantic, Naruto-kun." Leina smiled at him and he smirked as he sat up to clap his hands. The song named **_I'd Come for You_** by Nickelback began playing as the pair made love to it; ending the song with both of them releasing together.

"Hey, Leina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure it's a girl. Do you have any suggestions?" Leina asked.

"Yes. I was thinking of the name Kushina." Naruto said and Leina smiled at the name's meaning.

"Nine goods, huh? I love that name. How'd you think of it?"

"It was my mother's name." Naruto answered proudly.

"That makes it even more special." Leina answered before they kissed goodnight.

_Two month later_

Naruto and Leina sat together in a royal carriage that was heading towards the Vance castle. Leina's father, Count Vance, had both discovered that his second oldest daughter had been impregnated by Naruto and where she apparently decided to settle down.

Apparently, word of Naruto and Leina's relationship spread throughout the Count's territory and many knew about the pair. It was the biggest pairing heard through the territory since Owen and Cattleya hooked up.

The count and Claudette decided to meet Naruto to see what he was like before letting Leina settle with him and requested they visit him for a single week.

"Are you nervous, Naruto-kun?" Leina asked.

"Not very much." He answered as meeting nobles was nothing new to him and he looked forward to meeting his lover's family. Soon, the carriage stopped and a greeting fanfare played as the driver opened the door for the pair.

They were in front of the Vance castle and in front of the entrance were Count Vance and Claudette. Both of them had neutral looks on their faces and watched as Naruto and Leina stepped out of the carriage.

"There they are." Leina smiled at her father and older sister.

"Well, I'm ready." Naruto said as they proceeded to walk up to Claudette and the Count. Claudette observed Naruto and pondered about him.

"_She chose the Hero of the World as a lover. I suppose it's not the least bit surprising." _Claudette thought before they appeared in front of her and the Count.

"Father, Claudette, it is a pleasure to see you both again after such a long time. This is Naruto Namikaze, my lover and the father of my child." Leina proudly said and Naruto smiled at the two nobles.

"It's great to finally meet you two." Naruto said as he shook hands with them.

"Likewise." Count Vance answered.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well, Naruto." Claudette answered and Leina looked around.

"I see Elina's not here. Father, have you seen her recently?" Leina asked the Count.

"No. In fact, I last saw her before she went off looking for you." The Count explained.

"Oh, well, I'm sure I'll meet her at some point." Naruto positively said and for that whole week, The Count and Claudette both showed that they trusted the blonde shinobi; not because he was hero of the world, but due to how fast he reacted to Leina being pregnant.

The Count approved Naruto as his son-in-law and with much encouragement from Leina; he planned for Claudette to become his successor since Elina was still missing. Naruto and Leina returned to Konoha where he instantly became the Sixth Hokage.

Months after moving into the Hokage mansion, Leina gave birth to a girl named Kushina, who had her shade of blonde hair but carried her father's eyes.

Naruto was totally happy at having a daughter as was Leina and just two years later; she gave birth to triplets respectively named Minato, Maria, and Mito.

This only added to the happiness of Naruto and Leina, who both knew that their kids would take after them in many terms.

_In the Hokage backyard months later_

Naruto sat alongside Leina with Kushina and the triplets gathered around them. He told the children of his adventures and the little ones seemed to enjoy it.

The blonde family was unaware that the spirits of the original Minato, Kushina, and Maria watched from the trees and smiled at their grandchildren.

_Elsewhere_

Elina lay unconscious in front of a shack where Echidna came out and noticed her. The stuck-up blonde woman had not even come close to finding Konoha and had been running around for years.

" _Bingo."_ The green-haired woman smiled before gripping Elina and dragging her inside her house, where she strapped her arms and legs to the table.

Elina's eyes opened and she looked around the place to glare at Echidna.

"Oh, the princess has woken up." Echidna smiled pervertedly.

"Let me go, you snake bitch! I have to get to my beloved Leina-neechan!" Elina yelled as she tried breaking free of the straps, but had no success.

"Oh, your sister. She's doing perfectly fine." Echidna said as she held two pictures in front of Elina's face. The first picture showed Naruto and Leina's wedding while the other showed a picture of them with their four children.

Elina gasped at this before growling and wildly thrashing about she tried to break free again. Echidna smiled before pressing her lips against Elina's and the blonde woman squealed in the kiss defiantly.

The female elf broke the kiss later and smiled as her snake slithered around Elina's crotch. She growled at this and glared coldly at Echidna.

"Your anger is like sugar to me. Let's have some more fun." Echidna pervertedly said and Elina howled in total rage.

* * *

Friends, I present you the first NarutoxLeina lemon ever written and to be make it even more special, this is the very first fanfic where I show Naruto having children. At the end of most of my **_Naruto_**/**_Queen's Blade_** crossovers, I'll mainly show how the children of each pairing looks like and the next crossover will have Naruto paired with Risty; entitled **_The Maelstrom and the Benevolent Bandit. _**

I figured with Naruto and Leina being the stars of their respective series, they should have one long story and this is just that. I both hope you all enjoy this story and that Elina will never be free from Echidna or she will be jizzed off at me. LOL. I might also write a story with Kushina and her younger siblings visiting their grandfather or their aunt Claudette in the future. P.S: Remember that I also released my final **_Blondes in Bed _**today and that Toonami will return tommorow night. Also, the castrating speech made by Elina was a reference to the line originally being used in **_Friday the 13th: Part VI Jason Lives._**


End file.
